Contos de Fada
by Sophia P. Black
Summary: E se Lily e James se correspondessem sem saberem a verdadeira identidade um do outro? E o que Lily faria qdo descobrisse a verdade? Ela esqueceria James ou não o odiaria mais? Curiosos? Leaim... Completa...
1. Chapter 1 Era uma vez

N/A: Todos os personagens dessa fic, não me pertencem eles são da J.K, com exceção de alguns aqui que foram criados por mim.

Bom essa fic se passa no sétimo ano dos marotos, e é inspirado no filme A nova Cinderela.

Conto de Fadas.

Cap 1: Era uma Vez...

Era uma vez há muito tempo atrás, em um reino distante, uma pequena garotinha que vivia com seu pai em um mundo perfeito, repleto de sonhos, magia, e muita felicidade... Tá bom, não era um reino tão distante, e nem faz tanto tempo assim... Eu sou Lílian Evans, uma garota normal, não tão normal assim, porque aos 11 anos descobri ser uma bruxa, o que tornou aquele o melhor momento de minha vida.

Minha mãe havia morrido no dia em que nasci, e eu fui criada por meu pai, éramos muito ligados, uma verdadeira família, mas ao que parece pra ele faltava alguma coisa, por que quando eu tinha sete anos, uma catástrofe começou a arruinar o meu conto de fadas "perfeito"...

- Lily... Lily... Você pode descer aqui um instante?- Chamava o Sr. Evans que estava na cozinha.

- Oi papai...- respondeu Lily.

-Meu amor, eu queria conversar com você...- Lily apenas sacudiu a cabeça em sinal para que ele continuasse.- Bem você sabe, que sua mãe se foi há muito tempo, e sempre fomos muito sozinhos, e eu acho que você precisa de uma mãe...- Lily tentou interromper, mas seu pai continuou...- Assim sendo, eu conheci uma pessoa e vou me casar de novo...- A garota abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, surpresa, realmente não esperava aquilo.- E na próxima semana...

Em uma semana meu pai se casou com Shery, e eu ganhei em um só dia uma "mãe" e duas "adoráveis irmãs", Mary e Kate. Se vocês acham que foi pouco, não tem noção do que veio a seguir, meu pai sofreu um terrível acidente e morreu, e eu passei a ser apenas uma órfã e empregada de minha madrasta, já que meu pai não havia deixado testamento, então eu não tinha nada, tudo era delas. Me mudei para o sótão, e minha vida perdeu o sentindo. Até que em meu décimo primeiro aniversário, minha "fada madrinha" ou "fado madrinho", não sei nem ao certo se existe essa expressão... Bom que seja, Alvos Dumbleodor, diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, veio até minha casa me informar que eu era uma bruxa. Dá pra acreditar, a partir daí achei que tudo ficaria bem, mas terrível engano, minhas duas horrendas irmãs também eram bruxas, mas graças a Merlin, ficamos em casas diferentes, eu na Grifinoria, e as duas na Cornival. Ao menos eu só passava as férias do meio do ano nesse que um dia foi meu lar...

-Lily!- Ouviu-se uma voz que vinha do andar de baixo da casa, tirando a garota de seus pensamentos...

Não disse... Elas gritam o meu nome o dia todo... Lily faça isso, Lily pegue aquilo... Lily, Lily, Lily... Ah... Ainda bem que volto hoje pra Hogwarts, pelo menos voltar pra cá, só no próximo ano...

-LILY...- mais um grito estridente.

-Já vou...- gritou a garota em resposta.

Bom diário volto a escrever quando chegar em Hogwarts, lá eu tenho um pouquinho a mais de paz...

Nota da autora:

Ai eu espero que vocês me perdoem se estiver muito estranha... Essa foi à introdução, por isso enrola muito, mas nos próximos vou melhorar... Continuem a ler... Me dêem essa chance certo?!... Bom, e façam uma garota feliz, escrevam rewies... Por favor...


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts

Cap 2: Hogwarts.

LILY...

Estou aqui...- respondeu a garota ao chegar na sala.

Ótimo. Leve os malões das garotas pro carro. E depois feche as janelas, e a porta dos fundos, porque depois que deixá-las na estação vou demorar pra voltar pra casa.- dizia a madrasta rapidamente.- Ah. E é claro, não esqueça suas tralhas.- disse Shery de modo esnobe.

Depois que Lily levou absolutamente tudo para o carro, seguiram para estação, e ao atravessar a plataforma 9 ¾ , pode se sentir leve pela primeira vez em dois longos meses.

Lily.- gritou uma garota correndo em sua direção alegremente.- Amiga que saudades. Como foram suas férias?

Terríveis suponho.- disse uma segunda garota chegando ao lado da dupla.- Olá Lily, Tina.

Anna.- disse Lily soltando a primeira amiga e abraçando a segunda.

Como você adivinhou?- disse uma voz em tom irônico, mas divertida.

Jonh...- disseram as três juntas.

Você sempre igual hein...?- disse Lily alegremente abraçando o amigo.

Lily era uma garota de dezessete anos, de longos cabelos ruivos, que pendiam até sua cintura, dona de belíssimos olhos verdes, e curvas que a deixavam como uma das mais lindas garotas de Hogwarts, embora sempre se escondesse, sendo que poucas pessoas sabiam quem ela era. Tina possuía olhos azuis, cabelos encaracolados loiros, era um pouco mais baixa que Lily, e bonita como a amiga. Anna era uma belíssima garota de olhos castanhos e cabelos igualmente castanhos, mas bem mais curtos do que de Lily e Tina, os dela batiam-lhe no queixo. E ela era tão magra quanto às amigas. E por último Jonh, um garoto de estatura média, cabelos castanho claro, e olhos ligeiramente verdes, e bem magro, possuía um estilo de se vestir incomum, a cada dia arranjava um novo. Os quatro eram melhores amigos e inseparáveis. Entraram no expresso que levava a Hogwarts, e passaram a viagem conversando sobre as férias de Tina, Anna e Jonh, que foram respectivamente para França, Itália e Espanha. Porque segundo Lily a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento era falar de suas horrorosas férias.

Logo chegaram em Hogwarts e após o jantar foram para os seus dormitórios. Todos eles eram da Grifinória e estavam no sétimo ano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então Lil, você ainda continua se correspondendo com seu admirador secreto?- perguntou Tina sentando na cama de Lily.

Continuo. E ele não é meu admirador secreto.- disse Lily revirando os olhos.- Ele é só um amigo.

Sei.- falou Anna entrando na conversa.- Desde o final do ano passado que vocês se correspondem.

É foi quando Dumbleodor inventou a semana de amigos secretos. Que cada um sorteava um papel com o "apelido" da pessoa e mandava a ela uma carta se apresentando, pelas corujas da escola.

Sem nunca ninguém saber quem é quem.- finalizou Lily impaciente.- Eu sei disso. E não sei por que vocês implicam tanto com isso, vocês também se corresponderam com uns carinhas daqui.- disse Lily de modo obvio.

Mas só naquela semana e não por meses seguidos e várias e várias vezes ao dia, até às vezes de madrugada.

É por que Jamed é um cara muito legal, e nós gostamos de conversar sobre tudo. E parem de me perturbar, eu já estou com sono e vou dormir. Boa noite.- disse Lily em um tom de quem coloca um ponto final no assunto, e se deitou na cama já se cobrindo. As meninas sem terem o que fazer se deitaram também, afinal amanhã seria o primeiro dia de aula, e seria um dia bem longo.

Bom... Façam uma autora feliz certo?! O que estão achando??? Beijão para todos que estão lendo, e obrigado...


	3. Chapter 3 Primeiro dia de aula

Cap 3: Primeiro dia de aula.

Lily acordou naquela linda manhã, em que os jardins de Hogwarts estavam iluminados pelos raios de sol. Espreguiçou-se e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido, colocou o uniforme, e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, deixando apenas alguns fios soltos. Nessa altura suas amigas também estavam trocadas e as três desceram para o salão principal.

Então dormiram bem garotas?- perguntou John chegando atrás delas no caminho para o salão principal.

Muito bem. E você?- perguntaram as três.

Eu também.- respondeu John na mesma hora em que três das garotas mais populares, esnobes e irritantes chegavam à entrada.- Uau...- Suspirou o garoto que mantinha uma paixonite por Sam, a "líder" das patricinhas de Hogwarts.

Ah qual é Jonh você não vai me dizer que ainda gosta dela?- perguntou Lily inconformada.

Ela gosta de mim...

Nos seus sonhos.- cortou Anna.

Ela ainda vai perceber isso.- afirmou Jonh esperançoso. E nesse momento pelo outro lado do corredor vinham os marotos, os garotos mais cobiçados de toda Hogwarts, e no palpite de Lily os mais imbecies da face da terra. Principalmente James Potter, apanhador do time da Grifinória, alto, forte, cabelos displicentes e olhos esverdeados. Sirius Black, também jogador do time, mas como batedor, alto, forte e cabelos e olhos negros, tendo este os cabelos na altura dos ombros. Peter Pettigrew, um baixinho meio gordinho, que vivia seguindo os outros amigos de perto, e parecia sempre estar comendo. E por último Remus Lupin, na opinião de Lily o menos idiota, um garoto alto, magro, de cabelos castanhos acinzentados, olhos cinzas e uma aparência muitas vezes cansada. O que ninguém poderia negar nem mesmo Lily, era que todos, com exceção de Peter eram extremamente inteligentes.

Pessoas como o Potter e a Montgomery são programados geneticamente para se encontarem. Como pode haver tanto ego em uma relação.- Comentou Lily quando Sam correu para beijar James.

Imagine o que eles falam de você...- Comentou Jonh, observando a cena.

Eles nem sabem que eu existo.- respondeu Lily, no momento em que Sam passava abraçada a James esbarrando nela.

Olha onde para Evans, aqui só tem populares, não admitimos perdedores como vocês.- disse Sam com um sorrisinho no rosto. Indo se sentar na longa mesa da Grifinória com suas amigas e os marotos.

Isso que nem sabiam que você existia hein?!- Comentou Jonh rindo da cara furiosa da amiga. Que não se deu o trabalho de responder apenas seguiu em frente para comer alguma coisa, antes que se atrasasse para a aula.

Bom dia Lily minha flor.- disse Frank um garoto muito simpático, mas um pouquinho estranho.- Você está mais linda que nunca hoje.

Bom dia Frank, e obrigada.

Bom, eu já estou atrasado, tenho umas coisas pra fazer, com licença.- disse o garoto se retirando da mesa.

Ele tem a cabeça no mundo da lua...- riu Tina.

Pelo menos ele é feliz.- disse Anna.

Feliz? Todo mundo o zoa.- disse Tina.

Mas ele não liga, e isso é que é importante.- falou Lily.

Depois seguiram para a aula e após o almoço algumas corujas do correio de Hogwarts chegavam ao salão, e uma coruja jogou um pergaminho na mão de Lily indo embora rapidamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, mais uma mensagem do homem misterioso...- riu o amigo.

Com licença.- disse Lily feliz, se retirando do salão.

Lily foi até o jardim e se sentou perto do lago, tentando ficar distante dos vários alunos que àquela hora ocupavam o lugar.

Querida Cinderela 

_Onde você tem estado? Não nos falamos há séculos._

_Estou com saudades das horas em que ficamos conversando._

_E então como foram suas férias? Não tão boas imagino._

_O que você está fazendo agora?_

_Em que está pensando? _

_Beijos..._

_Jamed._

Lily rapidamente pegou papel, uma pena e tinteiro dentro de sua mochila, e começou a escrever a resposta, e depois a enviou. Continuando ali sentada já que aquele era um horário livre entre suas aulas. Próximo dali um garoto acabava de receber a carta que a pouco Lily tinha enviado.

_Olá Jamed._

_Onde tenho estado? Não nos falamos há séculos? _

_Rsrsrsrs..._

_Nos falamos há dois dias..._

_E como você estava imaginando minhas férias não foram tão boas._

_E o final das suas como foram?_

_Agora estou pensando em... Como o Sr. Farrell deve ter ficado tão "estranho"._

_Ele é realmente muito engraçado._

_E você em que está pensando?_

_Beijos..._

_Cinderela._

Depois de ler a carta o garoto virou para o lado e pode ver o Sr. Farell, andando com uma pilha de livros e derrubando-os o tempo todo. Não pode deixar de pensar que se ela estava vendo o mesmo que ele, ela deveria estar por ali perto. Olhou para os lados, mas os jardins estavam cheios de pessoas e varias recebendo mensagens de suas corujas. Pegou novamente sua pena e escreveu outro bilhete. Que foi enviado rapidamente. Lily Pegou a carta e leu.

_Só dois dias? Para mim pareceu muito mais..._

_Rsrrsrsr._

_O final das minhas foi como sempre, um saco._

_Realmente o Sr. Farell é uma comédia... Não imagino outro como ele._

_E estava pensando..._

_Em quando vamos nos encontrar..._

_Quando?_

_Jamed._

Lily pegou e leu, dando apenas uma curta resposta e caminhando para a próxima aula que iria começar. O garoto abriu e leu.

_Em Breve..._

_Cinderela._

O que você está fazendo ai Pontas?

Estávamos te procurando? O que é isso?- perguntou Sirius, enquanto James guardava rapidamente o bilhete de Cinderela, pensando quem seria está garota maravilhosa.

Nada. Não é nada.- disse James se levantando e olhando para os três amigos que estavam ali.- Então, vamos. Estamos atrasados.- E os quatro seguiram para suas respectivas aulas.

_E ai o que vocês acham que a Lily vai fazer quando descobrir que o cara que a opinião dela é o mais detestável, é o seu grande amigo secreto????_


	4. Chapter 4 Indecisão

Cap 4: Indecisão.

Era noite e Lily estava sentada no batente da janela olhando para o céu e para as árvores que rodeavam Hogwarts, e estavam sendo balançadas pelo vento, enquanto esperava a carta de Jamed, já que todas as noites eles se correspondiam. E de repente Lily viu vindo em sua direção uma coruja, e sorriu, pegando a carta.

_Olá Cinderela._

_Como foi o seu dia?_

_O meu foi realmente um saco._

_E repleto de problemas..._

_Jamed._

Lily olhou para o quarto e viu todas as garotas estavam dormindo, bem lentamente e em silêncio pegou um tinteiro e escreveu a resposta. Enviando a carta. James recebeu e começou a ler.

_Olá Jamed._

_Bom... O meu dia também foi cheio._

_Com pessoas arrogantes e metidas que acham que o mundo gira ao seu redor..._

_Uma montanha de tarefas e trabalhos logo no primeiro dia._

_E a temida aula de poções..._

_E o seu? O que houve?_

_Você já se sentiu deslocado?_

_Você acha que nos conhecemos?_

_Cinderela._

James pegou a carta e não demorou muito e a resposta já estava com Lily.

_Sem dúvida. _

_Posso estar no meio da multidão e ainda assim me sentir solitário._

_Ai penso em você._

_Eu não sei, talvez já nos conheçamos... _

_Nossa escola tem uns 3.500 alunos..._

_Jamed._

_Rrsrsrsr..._

_Afunilou bem hein?! _

_3.500 só?_

_Cinderela._

_Pelo menos eu posso cortar os caras..._

_Você não é um cara, é?_

_Por que se for eu acabo com você..._

_Rsrssrsr..._

_Jamed._

_Não, sem dúvida eu não sou um cara._

_Já falou com seu pai sobre a escola de Aurores?_

_Cinderela._

_Não..._

_Meu pai nem sabe ainda que eu quero ser auror..._

_Ele tem outros planos pra minha vida..._

_Jamed._

_Meu pai sempre me encorajou..._

_A ser o que eu quisesse..._

_Nossa são duas da manhã..._

_Cinderela._

_O meu não..._

_Acho que batemos o nosso recorde..._

_Rsrsrs..._

_Jamed._

_É verdade..._

_Temos que dormir..._

_Boa Noite..._

_Cinderela._

_Espere..._

_Eu não posso dormir..._

_Sem saber que há esperanças..._

_Desperdiçando metade da noite em suspiros..._

_Sofro um sonho desperto..._

_Pela mão, pelos lábios..._

_Pelos olhos..._

_Esperando pelo encontro de amanhã..._

_Jamed._

_Impressionante... _

_Citando poetas trouxas agora!? _

_Cinderela._

_É serio..._

_Diga que irá me encontrar no baile daqui a alguns dias..._

_Estarei te esperando no meio do salão._

_Ás 23h._

_O que você acha?_

_Jamed._

_Eu não sei..._

_Bons Sonhos..._

_Cinderela._

James recebeu a mensagem e foi para sua cama, era tarde, mas demorou para pegar no sono, e em seu dormitório Lily também rolava em sua cama tentando adormecer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-E você vai Lily?- perguntou sua amiga entusiasmada.

-Legal você finalmente vai conhece-lo.- disse Tina animada.

-Eu não sei... E se eu não for o que ele estiver esperando?

-Lily... Vocês se falam há séculos. Você tem que ir...- disse Anna encorajando a amiga.

-Eu não sei... E eu ainda nem tenho fantasia...- respondeu Lily.- E nem dinheiro para comprar...- suspirou a garota deixando pra trás seus três amigos pensativos.

_Então??? Será que a Lily vai??? Curiosos continuem a ler e me mandar rewies..._

_Bjsss..._


	5. Chapter 5 Baile parte 1

Cap 5: Baile parte 1.

Lily acordou imaginando que seu dia não poderia ser pior, aquele era o dia em que supostamente deveria conhecer Jamed, mas ela não ia. Não tinha comprado uma fantasia, e não poderia pedir nada a madrasta, já que se ela pagasse a sua escola de aurores depois de Hogwarts já seria muito. Mas como dizem o dia sempre pode piorar...

-Lily...- disse uma voz estridente no corredor.

-Queridinha...- uma segunda voz estridente. Respirando fundo Lily se virou encontrando suas duas "irmãs".

-O que vocês querem?

-Não seja assim tão rude...

-Viemos te pedir um favor...

-Um favor? Pra mim? O que vocês querem desembuchem logo.

-Nós temos trabalhos enormes pra entregar amanhã e não fizemos...

-E daqui a pouco vamos começar a nos preparar para o baile...- completou a outra.

-Então você irá fazer o nosso trabalho.- disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, jogando em cima de Lily uma montanha de livros e pergaminhos.

-O que? Nem sonhem com isso, eu não vou fazer.

-Se você não fizer... Contamos pra mamãe um monte de mentiras...

-E ela não irá pagar sua escola de aurores.

-Então você fará. E ponto final.- as duas se viraram pra ir embora deixando para trás uma Lily boquiaberta e morrendo de raiva.- Ah, e queremos ele a meia noite certo?! Quando voltarmos do baile...

Lily ficou o dia na biblioteca tentando fazer tantos trabalhos ao mesmo tempo, só saindo de lá para comer e voltando em seguida. Já era quase dez horas e Lily seguiu para o salão comunal pra ver seus amigos fantasiados. Chegando lá encontrou os três descendo as escadas trocados. Jonh estava fantasiado de Zorro, Tina de dançarina de dança do ventre e Anna de fada.

-Uau... Vocês estão muito bonitos.- disse Lily.

-Obrigado.- responderam os três.

-Onde você esteve até agora?- perguntou Anna. E Lily contou a historia dos trabalhos.

-Elas são muito abusadas.- Disse Tina inconformada.

-Mas então você não vai se trocar pra ir ai baile?- perguntou Jonh.

-Vocês se esqueceram eu não vou ao baile.- disse Lily tristemente.

-É claro que vai.- disse Tina.

-Você merece ir. Você só estuda, e ainda faz mais do que devia.- completou Anna.

-É, eu mereço ir.- disse Lily suspirando.- Mas não vou. Não tenho fantasia.

-Tem sim.- responderam os três deixando Lily confusa.

-Vem com agente.- disse Anna arrastando Lily escada acima.

-Tomamos a liberdade de lhe comprar uma fantasia.- disseram os amigos entrando no quarto e apontando para uma enorme caixa em cima da cama.

-O que?- disse Lily surpresa, e mais surpresa ainda ficou quando abriu a caixa.- Uau... Eu não acredito. Eu amo vocês.- disse Lily abraçando os amigos.- Mas e os trabalhos, eu tenho que entregar a meia noite.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou colocar o seu relógio pra despertar as 23:45h. E você pode coloca-lo preso na sua sandália.- disse o amigo.- E assim chegar aqui antes delas.

-Ai... Eu vou ao baile.- disse Lily totalmente entusiasmada.

-Então vamos é quase 23h.- disse Tina empurrando Lily para o banheiro com a caixa nas mãos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na outra parte do castelo, em frente ao salão principal estavam os marotos. Sirius, Pedro e Remus estavam fantasiados de Os três mosqueteiros, e na verdade era para James ir também.

-Eu não acredito que você perdeu a sua fantasia.- disse Sirius.

-Tudo bem.- respondeu James.

-Mas agora você veio de Príncipe encantado.- disse Pedro.

-Não faz mal. Ah. Sam eu queria falar com você.- disse ao ver as garotas vindo na direção deles.

-Claro querido o que é?-perguntou a garota que estava de anjo.

-Eu quero falar a sós com você.

-Você pode falar aqui, não há nada que meus amigos não saibam.

-Tudo bem. Eu quero terminar com você.

-O que?- disse a garota espantada.

-É isso mesmo, mas nos podemos ser...

-Não diga amigos.- interrompeu a garota. Saindo muito brava, seguida pelas amigas.

-Cara eu não achei que você fosse fazer isso...- disse Sirius boquiaberto.

-E por que você terminou com ela?- perguntou Remus.

-Eu to gostando de outra garota.- respondeu James.

-Quem?- perguntaram os amigos em coro.

-Eu ainda não sei.- disse o garoto deixando para trás os três amigos confusos.

E ai como vai ser a descoberta da Lily???

Rewies please???

Bjão...


	6. Chapter 6 Baile parte 2

Cap 6: Baile parte 2.

Lily saiu do quarto totalmente pronta, e rumou para a porta do salão principal onde seus amigos a esperavam. Quando ela se juntou a eles, todos ficaram boquiabertos ela estava deslumbrante.

-Tome, aqui está o seu relógio.- disse Jonh.

-Obrigada.- respondeu Lily prendendo o relógio em sua sandália.

-Pronta?- perguntou Anna.

-Estou nervosa.

-Ora Lily. Só um louco pra não se apaixonar por você.- disse o amigo.

-Obrigada. Então vamos.- Os três amigos foram descendo as escadas que dava acesso à festa e ao entrar observaram que todos olhavam para o topo da escada surpresos.

-O que eles estão olhando Lil?- perguntou Tina. Que se virou para trás e percebeu que na verdade era pra Lily que se encontrava no topo da escada que todos olhavam.

Lily estava deslumbrante, se encontrava com um longo vestido branco, que até sua cintura era bem apertado e inteiro bordado com pequenas pedras que brilhavam na luz, e depois de sua cintura o vestido se abria sendo bem armado. A garota tinha os longos cabelos vermelhos presos parcialmente e cachos caiam em uma bela cascata. E ela tinha uma mascara presa ao rosto na altura dos olhos, que encobria sua identidade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Olha.- disse Sirius apontando para o topo da escada. Todos se viraram para ver.

-Uau.- James sussurrou, encantado com tamanha beleza.

Lily caminhou para o centro da do salão e ficou esperando que Jamed aparecesse.

-Lil? Você está linda.- Soou uma voz conhecida a suas costas.

-Frank?- disse Lily surpresa.- Você é Jamed?

-Eu sou o que você quiser que eu seja meu anjo.- respondeu Frank puxando Lily para perto dele.

-Frank? Frank? Eu preciso de uma bebida você pega pra mim?- perguntou Lily nervosa tentando se livrar dele.

-Tudo o que meu anjo quiser.- e Frank se retirou, deixando uma arrasada Lily para trás.

-Era bom de mais para ser verdade...- disse Lily pra si mesma.

-Cinderela?- falou alguém as costas de Lily, que se virou ficando surpresa.

-James Potter? Você é Jamed?

-Acho que minha fantasia não encobre muito bem quem sou.- sorriu James.

-Não. Eu sei exatamente quem você é. E isso foi um engano com licença.- disse Lily se virando para sair e andando entre as pessoas.

-Não espera.- disse James correndo atrás da garota.

-Você não sabe quem eu sou?

-É claro que eu sei quem você é. Você é Cinderela, a garota que tanto eu quis conhecer.- disse James rapidamente.

-Não dá, você é o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts, e jogador de quadribol.

-Por favor, me diz qual é o seu nome?- implorou James.

-E a sua namorada?

-Terminamos.- sorriu James.- Me acompanha em uma volta nos jardins? Por favor.- disse James estendendo a mão.

-Tudo bem.- concordou Lily.- _"Eu devo estar maluca".-_ pensou Lily.

Foram em direção aos jardins enquanto os amigos de Lily sorriam ao ver a cena.

-Vamos fazer um jogo eu te faço 20 perguntas.

-Não...- respondeu ríspida.- Tudo bem, 10.- disse Lily suavizando a voz.

-Tudo bem. Aceito o que me oferecerem.

-Certo. Primeira pergunta.

-Você realmente é de que casa?

-Grifinória.

-Do sétimo ano mesmo?

-É claro eu já tinha te dito.- sorriu Lily.

-É, mas nunca se sabe...

-Terceira pergunta.

-Entre os doces da dedosdemel e uma salada o que você escolheria?

-Doces, com certeza. Mas o que isso importa?- perguntou Lily rindo.

-Bom, eu gosto de meninas que comem bem, e além do mais acabei de riscar metade das garotas desse castelo.- disse o garoto fazendo Lily rir mais ainda.

-Próxima.

-Gosta de Quadribol?

-Gosto.- pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

-Torce pra mim nos jogos?

-Surpreendentemente sim.- confessou Lily_.-"Eu não acredito que eu disse isso pro Potter!"-pensou Lily._

-Você me odeia?- perguntou olhou profundamente nos olhos da garota.

-Surpreendentemente não.- _"Maluca, insana... Me internem, por favor, minha boca não consegue me obedecer perto dele... Nem o meu cérebro parece funcionar... Quem sou eu?" _pensou desesperada.

-Você tem irmãs aqui?

-Sim.

-Você acredita em amor a primeira vista?

-Isso eu te respondo depois.- disse Lily nervosa sentindo o coração disparar.

Nesse momento eles já estavam em uma parte distante do jardim, um lugar muito lindo repleto de flores, mas ainda dava pra ouvir a música que vinha do castelo. E nessa hora começa tocar uma música lenta.

-Se eu pedisse pra você dançar comigo, isso contaria como pergunta?-perguntou de modo encantador.

-Não.- sorriu Lily. E James se inclinou para ela oferecendo a mão, Lily pegou sua mão e começaram a dançar.

-Você é tão linda nós nos conhecemos?- perguntou James muito próximo a Lily.

-Sim...- disse Lily olhando para ele e ficando corada com o olhar intenso que ele lhe destinava. _"Ele é tão lindo... E nem parece àquele arrogante do Potter que anda por ai com os amigos... Lily para com isso..."_ pensava a garota olhando fixamente para James que sorria.

-Como eu posso já ter te visto e não saber quem você é agora? Você é tão linda, como isso pode ser possível?

-Talvez você não estivesse olhando realmente.- disse Lily fazendo James concordar.-Última pergunta...- Nessa hora eles param de dançar e James pega uma flor e entrega a Lily.

-E então Cinderela... Você acha que fez a escolha certa ao me conhecer esta noite?

-Acho...- disse Lily fazendo surgir um lindo sorriso nos lábios de James.- E Você James Potter quer voltar a me ver depois dessa noite?- _"De onde saiu uma coisa como essa?"_ -Se puniu mentalmente pela última frase.

-Tenho que pensar...- disse James sorrindo da cara indignada de Lily.- É claro que quero voltar a vê-la.- respondeu James aproximando suas mãos para retirar a máscara quando...

-ttitititititittiittititititi... - O relógio de Lily... Estava na hora dela ir.- _"Agora não"._-pensou a garota olhando para baixo.- Tenho que ir.

-Por que? Você tem toque de recolher?

-Algo assim.

-Aonde você vai?- perguntou James vendo a garota ir embora.

-Estou atrasada.

-Pra que?

-Realidade.- respondeu Lily sumindo por entre as portas do salão, com James vindo correndo atrás dela.

-Pontas! Estávamos te procurando.- disse Sirius acompanhado de Remus e Pedro que entraram na frente do garoto e fazendo com que ele perdesse Lily de vista.

-Eu tenho que ir.- disse James correndo e procurando a garota.

-Mas Lily já havia passado pela escadaria e ao subir correndo derrubou seu relógio, que foi a única coisa que James sabia da garota, que ela possuía um bonito e antigo relógio.

-O relógio.- disse James suspirando decepcionado, como ele iria encontrar a garota se nem ao menos seu primeiro nome ele sabia.

E ai gostaram??? Ele não é muito fofo? E ela tadinha, totalmente confusa com os sentimentos com relação a um certo maroto...

_Mais uma vez... Rewies... Por favor... _

_Bjão..._


	7. Chapter 7 Procurando cinderela

Cap 7: Procurando Cinderela.

Lily entrou correndo pelo quadro da mulher gorda que guardava a entrada da Grifinória. Subiu rapidamente as escadas, precisava retirar o vestido e arrumar os pergaminhos e entregar para suas "irmãs".

-Ufa.- respirou Lily aliviada, estava trocada com roupas normais novamente, e a caminho do local onde encontraria Mary e Kate.- Garotas, meia noite certinho.- disse Lily entregando os pergaminhos e os livros.

-Você não está feliz de mais pra quem acabou de fazer uma montanha de trabalhos e ainda não foi ao baile?- perguntou desconfiada uma de suas irmãs.

-Não impressão sua. E também pra que eu ia querer ir ao baile... Eu não tinha com quem ir.

-É claro.

-Quem ia querer sair com você?

-Ah, mas você perdeu... James Potter estava maravilhoso.- afirmou uma das garotas. Lily revirou os olhos sabia que as duas eram loucas por ele, mas felizmente ele nunca havia sequer olhado pra elas.

-"_É... Ele estava maravilhoso mesmo... LILY, PARA COM ISSO..."._ Sacudiu a cabeça para retirar tais pensamentos.- Bom pra vocês garotas. Boa noite eu vou dormir.- disse Lily se virando e seguindo pelo corredor em direção a Grifinória.

-Boa Noite...

Lily dormiu maravilhosamente bem e acordou muito feliz, a última noite tinha sido um sonho, mas ficou triste ao lembrar que era um sonho do passado.

-Lily.- gritaram suas duas amigas quando ela apareceu no salão comunal.

-Você tem que nos contar tudo.- disse Anna, fazendo com que Lily se sentasse no sofá, junto com os três.

-Ah...- disse Lily confusa.

-Até eu estou curioso.- disse Jonh.

-Certo.- respondeu Lily pensando por onde ia começar. E depois relatou todos os fatos da noite passada.

-Eu não acredito James Potter?

-Xiiiiiii... Fala baixo, antes que alguém escute.- implorou Lily.

-Certo, mas você não o odeia?- perguntou Tina.

-Sim... Não...- respondeu Lily meio sem jeito.- Odeio... Odiava, acho que...Não odeio mais...- disse confusa.

-Sei...- falou Anna sorrindo.- Você está apaixonada.

-Eu? Apaixonada?- disse Lily tentando absorver aquela informação.- Imagine...- _"Impossível... Será? A meu merlin será que eu Lílian Evans estou apaixonada por ninguém menos do que James Potter?"._

-E quando você vai contar pra ele?- perguntou Jonh.

-Contar? Nunca...- disse Lily firmemente.- E ele já deve ter esquecido isso. Vamos descer para o café.- e todos se dirigiram para o salão comunal.

-Esqueceu?- perguntou a amiga rindo com a visão que estava tendo.

-Meu Merlin. O que é isso?- perguntou Lily impressionada. O salão estava repleto de cartazes escritos "_alguém sabe quem é a Cinderela do Baile?" "Falar com James Potter". _E outros escritos "_Por favor, apareça preciso falar com você" "Não suma, o que eu te fiz?". _

-Passado não é...?- brincou o amigo.

-Ele vai esquecer.- disse Lily tentando convencer a si mesma. _"Ele tem que esquecer..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pontas por que tanto trabalho por uma garota?- perguntou Sirius.

-Você não entende Almofadinhas ela era diferente, especial, verdadeira.

-Verdadeira?

-Ela me escutava.

-Eu te escuto Pontas, o Rabicho te escuta o Aluado também.- afirmou Sirius.

-É diferente. Vocês não entendem...

-Nossa olha que gatinha.- disse Sirius e os outros dois olharam também pra garota, deixando James falando sozinho.

-Me escutam não é?

-Ah desculpa... Ta vamos ajudar a encontrar sua Cinderela.- disseram os amigos.

_E ai a Lily conta ou não???_

_Queria agradecer a Thaty, July Prongs e Anna Sophia Potter pelas reviews, que bom que vocês estão gostando, não se preocupe a fic já está quase toda escrita, vou atualizando rapidinho..._

_E continuem a fazer uma escritora feliz, mandem mais reviews..._

Bjãooo...


	8. Chapter 8 Planos

Cap 8: Planos.

-Pontas... Pontas -gritava Rabicho fazendo com que James parasse de andar e olhasse pra ele.

-O que foi?

-Vem comigo, nós te preparamos uma surpresa.- disse Pedro fazendo com que James fosse atrás dele. E foram até uma parte do campo de quadribol e estava repleta de garotas.

-O que é isso?

-Separamos todas as garotas de Hogwarts que disseram que ficariam com você. E aqui estão as candidatas a Cinderela.- disse Sirius empolgado.

-Ah meu merlin!- disse James tentando fugir, mas seus amigos o seguraram.

-Primeira candidata é Joane Parker, estudante da Cornival, gosta de ler e dançar e adora Transfiguração.- disse Sirius apontando para a garota que havia dado um passo à frente.

-Prazer. Obrigado por vir.- disse James sem graça.

-Segunda candidata é Maryen Carter. Ela gosta de ouvir música, e nadar e adora poções, e ela é da Lufa-Lufa.

-Obrigado.- disse James.- Eu vou matar vocês.- disse aos amigos dirigindo a esses um olhar furioso.

-Terceira garota...

-Olha chega... Obrigado por todas vocês terem vindo, mas eu não sou o seu "príncipe encantado", com certeza um dia vocês vão achar, mas não sou eu.- disse James indo embora. Ele seguiu para a torre de astronomia àquela hora do dia em pleno domingo deveria estar vazia. Mas não estava.

-Oi.- disse James se aproximando da garota que estava ali.

-Ah, oi.- respondeu Lily.

-Posso sentar?- perguntou James.

-Ah! Claro.- disse Lily apontando para o chão onde ela estava sentada.

-Dia difícil?

-Muito. E o seu?- respondeu Lily sem olhar diretamente pra James.

-Sabe o que eu odeio?- falou o garoto bravo.

-Pessoas que te perguntam como foi seu dia?- arriscou a garota nervosa.

-Não.- ele sorriu.- Pessoas que me dizem o que fazer.

-Por que esse seria o seu caso?

-Você não conhece meu pai... Você já sentiu que se nos mostrássemos para alguém essa pessoa não ia nos aceitar?

-Já. Como se você achasse que não é bom o bastante.

-Isso.

Como se estivéssemos usando uma máscara?-perguntou a garota tentando fazer com que James descobrisse quem ela era.

-É exatamente como me sinto.

-Fale pra ele, talvez seja você que ele está procurando...- disse Lily para si mesma, mas sendo escutada por James. _"Eu realmente quero fazer isso? Quer dizer, contar pro James que sou eu que ele está procurando... James? Desde quando eu chamo o Potter de James?".- _Pensou Lily rapidamente tentando se decidir.

-Como?- perguntou a garoto confuso.

-James eu sou...

-Ah desculpe... Pontas estávamos te procurando treino de quadribol.- disse Sirius entrando na sala. _(obs: Usou o mapa do maroto pra encontrar James)._

-Ah claro. Bom... Tenho que ir. Foi muito legal conversar com você.- disse James se levantando e saindo da sala. Lily ficou decepcionada, se levantou, pegou seu diário que estava ali ao seu lado e saiu correndo da sala, sem olhar por onde ia. No caminho esbarrou em suas irmãs e todas as cartas que estavam em seu diário que James enviara voaram, e os papéis que estavam nas mãos das duas também. Lily recolheu tudo e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode, mas sem perceber que uma das cartas havia ficado.

-O que é isso?- perguntou Kate para a carta nas mãos da irmã.

-É o que vou descobrir.- disse Mary abrindo a carta de Lily.

_Querida Cinderela._

_Como posso te esquecer?_

_Eu me pego a cada segundo pensando..._

_E esperando uma pequena dica para correr atrás de você._

_O que eu fiz de errado?_

_Será que você ficou decepcionada ao descobrir quem sou?_

_Por favor, me responda..._

_Beijos..._

_James Potter._

-Ah Meu Merlin!

-Eu não acredito que ela é a Cinderela...- disse Kate.

-Olha o que descobrimos...

-E o que vamos fazer com isso?

-Eu já sei... Vem comigo.- e as duas seguiram pelo corredor até os jardins e se dirigiram para um grupo de garotas, não quaisquer garotas, mas, Sam e suas amigas.

-O que vocês querem aqui?- perguntou Sam.

-Temos uma coisa para lhe mostrar.- e ofereceram a carta para a garota.

-Ela acha que vai ficar com o James? Ela está muito enganada... Nós vamos fazer o seguinte...

_E ai o que vocês acham que Sam e suas "amigas" vão fazer pra que Lily não fique com o James???_

_Curiosas??? Continuem a ler..._

_Bjsssss..._


	9. Chapter 9 Armadilha

Cap 9: Armadilha.

Lily estava no salão comunal olhando pela janela, quando seus amigos entraram e se sentaram perto dela.

-Você não vai ver como ficou a apresentação dos times que vão pra final de quadribol e suas respectivas torcidas?- perguntou Tina.

-Ah! Vou tinha me esquecido.- disse Lily se levantando.- Vamos?

-Vamos.- E todos seguiram para o jardim onde a escola inteira se encontrava, Começaram apresentar os times que estavam na final e depois as lideres de torcida entraram, primeiro a da cornival e depois as da Grifinória. Sam era a líder então começou a falar.

-Era uma vez, em um reino distante um príncipe que era muito popular, bonito, rico e tinha a namorada mais linda que alguém poderia querer, mas parece que não era o bastante para o príncipe. Ele queria alguém diferente, alguém que o escutasse.- disse Sam e suas amigas iam encenando o que ela dizia.- E então ele foi a um baile e lá ele conheceu a sua amada, sua querida Cinderela...

-Ela... Ela...- tentou dizer Lily.

-Eu sei Lil, ela está contando a sua história.

-Mas ela fugiu, sem dizer quem era. Ele achou que o problema era ele, mas não era... Na verdade ela não queria contar, que era uma gata borralheira, uma empregadinha pobre, que mora com suas bondosas irmãs e sua madrasta por elas serem piedosas.

-O que é isso?- perguntou Sirius.

-Eu não sei ao certo.- disse James olhando atentamente pra sua ex.

-Ela não queria contar que não era nem bonita, nem inteligente, e muito menos popular. Que ela era ainda uma sangue-ruim, ao contrario dele, que vinha de uma família com anos de tradição. Que ela é... Pessoal... Olhem bem por que aqui está a nossa Cinderela, a nossa gata borralheira... Está ali...- disse apontando pra Lily.- Lílian Evans.- disse Sam em tom de deboche e impiedosamente, fazendo todos olharem pra Lily e alguns começando a rir.

-A Evans é a sua Cinderela?- perguntou Pedro. E James virou o rosto sem saber o que fazer, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e saiu correndo dali sendo seguida por seus amigos. James afundou na cadeira que estava sentado, enterrando o rosto nas mãos, sacudindo sua cabeça.


	10. Chapter 10 Tomando coragem

Cap 10: Tomando coragem.

Lily entrou correndo em seu dormitório e se jogou em sua cama chorando compulsivamente, suas amigas vieram atrás e se sentaram na ponta de sua cama.

-Lil...- começou Anna sem saber ao certo o que falar.

-Lily querida, eu imagino que deve estar sendo horrível pra você. Aquela...- disse Tina tentando consolar a amiga.

-Ela só pensa nela... E... Lil...- dizia Anna quando uma coruja entrou voando pelo quarto e jogou uma carta na cama de Lily.

-O que é isso Lily?

-Uma carta de minha madrasta.- disse Lily prendendo a respiração ao abrir.- É... Meu pai estava errado, contos de fadas não acontecem de verdade...- disse Lily olhando com raiva para o livro que estava em sua cama

Início do Flashback:

-Lily está na hora de dormir.- disse um homem de voz suave, encostado no batente da porta de um bonito quarto com paredes cor de rosa observando a ruivinha sentada no chão com seus brinquedos.

-Ah papai!-protestou a garotinha que brincava com suas bonecas.- Eu não estou com sono ainda.

-Lily. É tarde para uma garotinha tão pequenina ainda estar acordada...- disse o homem ainda pardo na entrada do quarto, com as mãos para trás escondendo um bonito embrulho.

-Mas pai... Por favor, só mais um pouquinho.-choramingou a pequenina.

-Tudo bem...- disse o homem vendo o sorriso de sua filha se abrir.- Mas então você não vai poder abrir o presente que eu trouxe para você...

-Presente?- os olhinhos verdes brilharam de expectativa.- Já estou indo pra cama.- disse Lily correndo para guardar suas bonecas e logo em seguida pulando em sua cama.

-Eu tinha certeza que você pensaria melhor.- riu vendo a curiosidade da filha.- Aqui está. Feliz aniversário pequena.- disse beijando a testa da filha.

-Obrigado papai.- disse abrindo com pressa o presente e a pai observou quando a curiosidade nos lindos olhos de sua filha deu lugar para a pura felicidade.- Papai você me comprou um livro de contos de fada.- pulou nos braços do homem.

-Sim. Quer que eu leia um?-perguntou ajeitando a filha na cama, e cobrindo-a com a coberta.

-Quero.

-Certo, vamos ver...- disse folheando o livro.- Já sei Cinderela, era uma vez...- logo a pequenina parecia estar adormecida. O homem levantou-se silenciosamente e caminhou nas pontas dos pés até a porta, estava quase fechando a porta quando ouviu...

-Papai?

-Pensei que estava dormindo...- disse olhando para a garotinha de olhos brilhantes.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta papai?- disse vendo o pai caminhar em sua direção.

-Claro que pode...

-Contos de fadas acontecem de verdade?- perguntou fazendo o homem pensar por um instante antes de responder.

-É claro que acontecem meu anjo... Eles acontecem...- disse dando um suave beijo na testa da garotinha.- Agora durma...

Final do Flashback.

- Meu mundo ficou de pernas pro ar, e nada dá certo... Minha madrasta diz nesta carta que não irá pagar a minha escola de Aurores, então o que eu vou fazer quando sair daqui? Pra lá eu não volto...- disse Lily chorando ainda mais.

-Calma Lil... Você pode morar na minha casa você sabe...- disse a amiga tentando acalma-la.

-Obrigada...- disse Lily ao ser abraçada pelas amigas.

No dia seguinte Lily não queria sair do quarto, mas era necessário tinha aula, já estava atrasada nem dava mais tempo de tomar café. Então se levantou, se trocou e seguiu pelo corredor repleto de pessoas que só olhavam pra ela. Lily avançou e viu James um pouco à frente parado a observando com um semblante triste.

-Ela não é de nosso mundo James querido, ela não é ninguém e você sabe.- disse Sam parando ao lado de James, que não respondeu nada apenas se virou e foi embora.

Aquele foi um longo dia pra Lily, sendo assunto predileto de muitas pessoas, e principalmente de Sam e suas amigas. Pela noite ela estava sentada na janela como ficara todos os dias por quase um ano, quando se correspondia com James.

-Mas agora acabou, ele sabe quem eu sou...-sussurrou Lily para si mesma olhando tão atentamente a lua no céu, a brisa brincava com seus cabelos, e lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos. Em outra janela no dormitório masculino um garoto também estava sentado olhando os jardins.

-O que você está fazendo ai cara? É tarde.- resmungou Sirius vendo James na janela.

-Nada Almofadinhas... Nada...- respondeu sem olhar o amigo. _"Ela me odeia... E eu sou um completo idiota de não ir atrás dela... E pedir que ela me de uma chance de provar quem eu sou de verdade...", _pensava James.

Alguns dias se passaram, era uma belíssima manhã de sábado e todos estavam eufóricos, pois aquele dia seria a final de Quadribol, um clássico, _Grifinória x Sonserina_. Lily se levantou, tomou um banho, se trocou e desceu para o salão principal.

-Lily!- disse Anna animada vendo Lily sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Bom dia.- disse Lily para os amigos.

-Faz tempo que você não toma café aqui, ou sempre muito cedo, ou sempre pega qualquer coisa depois com os elfos na cozinha.- disse John sorrindo carinhosamente para a amiga.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Tina.

-Nada... Quer dizer... Eu só tomei algumas decisões, primeiro eu vou sair daqui no final do ano, procurar um emprego, e tentar conseguir uma bolsa na escola de aurores, minhas notas sempre foram ótimas mesmo, e eu tenho grandes chances. E eu não me escondo mais, não tenho mais medo, nem receio do que as pessoas pensam sobre mim.- disse Lily firmemente.

-Você não sabe como fico feliz em ouvir isso.- disse Tina aliviada.

-Todos ficamos.- disse Anna sorrindo.

-Então o que vocês vão fazer hoje?- perguntou Lily aos amigos.

-Ah... Tem o jogo de quadribol.- disse John meio sem jeito.- Mas nós entendemos se você não quiser ir.- acrescentou rapidamente.

-Não tudo bem! Eu vou...

-Você vai?- perguntaram felizes.

-Vou. Só preciso fazer uma coisa antes.- disse Lily que se levantou e saiu do salão.

-Cinderela?- falou uma voz irritante a suas costas.

-O que vocês querem?- perguntou Lily impaciente.

-Olha como fala. Nós viemos te dar uns trabalhinhos pra fazer.

-Façam vocês.- disse Lily com um grande sorriso se virando tentando seguir rumo aos jardins.

-Vamos contar tudo pra mamãe, Lily, e você vai ver.- disse Kate com raiva.

-Ah! E a propósito conta pra minha "madrasta querida" que eu não volto mais pra casa.- disse Lily com raiva ao encarar suas "irmãs".

-O que? Como não volta?-perguntou surpresa.

-E você vai pra onde?

-Isso é problema meu...- disse Lily pondo um ponto final.

Lílian seguiu pelos jardins que estavam lotados, todos caminhando para o campo pegar bons lugares para o jogo, que começaria em pouco tempo. Ela respirou fundo parada em frente a uma porta, tomou coragem e entrou no vestiário masculino.

-Cinderela? O que você faz aqui?- perguntou um garoto a olhando de forma surpresa.

-Olha a Cinderela...- e ela foi andando por entre os corredores de armários no vestiário ouvindo comentários desse tipo, até chegar onde queria, ou melhor, achar quem estava buscando.

-Lily?- disse James surpreso já vestido com seu uniforme.- Eu sei que você acha...

-Não, eu vim aqui porque eu fui à única sincera nisso tudo, eu não menti, eu fui apenas eu. E mesmo eu não tendo dinheiro, família ou sangue puro eu tenho pena mesmo é de você...- disse exaltada.

-Lily...- disse o garoto levemente envergonhado, pois todos o observavam.

-Não... Eu não vim aqui pra gritar com você.-disse diminuindo o tom de voz.- Eu só queria dizer que eu sei que dentro de você está o cara que escreveu tudo aquilo pra mim... Mas eu não posso passar a vida esperando por ele... Porque esperar por ele é como esperar uma chuva nessa estiagem de verão...- disse Lily olhando nos olhos de James.-... Frustrante e desapontador.- Ao terminar Lily virou-se caminhou rapidamente para a saída.

-Lily por favor,...- disse James tentando detê-la, mas ela não lhe deu atenção, apenas bateu a porta ao sair.- Droga!- gritou James dando um murro no armário a sua frente.

-Pontas você tá legal?- perguntou Remus olhando o amigo preocupado.

-Claro que ele não tá.- disse Sirius colocando a mão no ombro de James.

-Eu to bem Almofadinhas.- respondeu James frustrado olhando para o nada.- Eu estou bem... - _"Ela está certa afinal... Ela sabe que eu sou um covarde, não tenho nem coragem de dizer o que eu realmente quero pro meu pai, o que dirá aos outros... E a ela... Eu realmente a perdi...", _pensou.

Poucos minutos depois todos entraram em campo para jogar, ao montar sua vassoura e subir James viu Lily sentada nas arquibancadas com seus amigos, a observou atentamente e desviou o olhar quando sentiu aqueles olhos verdes nos seus. O jogo corria bem e a Grifinória estava ganhando da Sonserina, ou seja, era o momento perfeito para pegar o pomo. Neste instante um apito soou pelo campo, haviam pedido tempo.

-Se você pegar o pomo agora Potter ganhamos o jogo.- disse a professora Minerva eufórica quando os jogadores se reuniram no chão.

-Isso mesmo filho e temos olheiros aqui, essa é a sua grande chance de conseguir o futuro que tanto queríamos.- disse um homem de cabelos negros realmente feliz.

-Pai?- disse James surpreso olhando para trás.- O que faz aqui?

-Vim ver o momento decisivo da sua vida.- disse o Sr. Potter entusiasmado.

James olhou paras as arquibancadas, muitos gritavam seu nome, vibrando com a possível vitória. Ele viu Lily andando no meio das pessoas de cabeça baixa, indo embora. Olhou novamente para os amigos de time e foi nesse momento que ele tomou coragem de fazer o que ele realmente queria... _"É agora ou nunca... Olheiros... Com isso vou ganhar uma vaga em um time pra ser apanhador oficial... Será mesmo minha grande chance? Eu já sei... Pela primeira vez, eu sei o que realmente quero..."_, pensou James rapidamente.

_Agradecimentos:_

_Anna Sophia Potter: fico realmente feliz que você esteja gostando, só falta mais um capítulo agora... Obrigada pela review... Bjinhos... _

_Thaty: Acredite eu também fiquei brava com ele nessa hora... rsrsrs... Mas tadinho, ele acha a Lily linda e está apaixonado por ela, mas ele tem medo, pq sabia o qto ela não gostava dele, e que talvez ela pense que ele tem algo a ver com a brincadeira de mau gosto da ex dele... Bom... Até o próximo capítulo e obrigada pela review... Bjinhos..._

_July Prongs: Eu postei rápido pq essa fic já estava quase toda pronta, só faltavam alguns ajustes nos capítulos finais... E obrigada pela review... Até o próximo capítulo... Bjinhos..._

_MalukaChan: Obrigada pela review, que bom que vc está gostando... A fic está praticamente no final... Continue lendo... bjinhos..._

Bom só falta o finalzinho... Leiam na próxima atualização o último cap...

Eu vou postar rapidinho já está quase tdo escrito...

Bjsssss...


	11. Chapter 11 Quase para sempre

Cap 11: Ou quase sempre...

-Desculpe gente eu achei que conseguiria, mas não dá. Tô indo embora!- disse Lily se levantando e andando por entre as pessoas até a escada.

-Tudo bem... Agente conta como terminou o jogo.- gritaram os amigos preocupados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James olhou paras as arquibancadas, muitos gritavam seu nome, vibrando com a possível vitória. Ele viu Lily andando no meio das pessoas de cabeça baixa, indo embora. Olhou novamente para os amigos de time e foi nesse momento que ele tomou coragem de fazer o que ele realmente queria... _"É agora ou nunca... Olheiros... Com isso vou ganhar uma vaga em um time pra ser apanhador oficial... Será mesmo minha grande chance? Eu já sei... Pela primeira vez, eu sei o que realmente quero..."_, pensou James rapidamente.

-Desculpa gente eu não posso.- disse James montando em sua vassoura novamente.

-Como assim? Não pode o que?- perguntou Sirius confuso.

-Remus?- chamou James.- Você assume, vai lá e acaba com eles. Eu tenho que fazer algo muito importante.- disse para o amigo que era o reserva do time.

-James!- gritou o pai dele.- James! Você vai arruinar os seus sonhos...-gritou o homem furioso fazendo o garoto parar no ar e olhar para o pai.

-Não... Esse é o seu sonho. Não o meu.- saiu voando, subiu até as arquibancadas, desmontou da vassoura jogando-a no chão e correu.- Lily!- gritou fazendo a garota parar e olhar pra ele.

-James. O que você ta fazendo?- perguntou a garota confusa.

-Algo que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo.- e dizendo isso puxou a garota pela cintura e a beijou. Todos pararam olhando surpresos, ao mesmo tempo Remus pegava o pomo, a Grifinória era a campeã. O beijo de Lily e James foi uma magnífica mistura de sensações, ambos haviam desejado aquele momento tão profundamente e por tanto tempo... Que os instantes seguintes se transformaram em algo inesquecível. E imediatamente pingos pesados começaram a cair.

-Desculpe pela demora.- disse James sorrindo com a testa encostada na de Lily com os lábios a milímetros de distância.- Eu esperei pela chuva...- levantou o rosto observando a chuva que agora caia com força.

-Tudo bem.- sorriu Lily olhando para o céu também.- Tudo bem...- repetiu sorrindo com mais intensidade antes de ser beijada mais uma vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bom como meu pai dizia, "acredite as coisas sempre podem melhorar é só ter esperança". E na verdade depois daquele dia tudo começou a se arrumar. E eu descobri que contos de fadas podem realmente acontecer..._

-Lil que você ta fazendo?- perguntou Anna entrando no quarto e vendo a amiga parada com uma folha nas mãos.

-Olha o que eu achei.- disse Lily boquiaberta sacudindo o papel.

-O que?- perguntou curiosa.

-O testamento do meu pai.- disse Lily sem fôlego e emocionada.

-Onde você encontrou?-perguntou a amiga feliz sentando-se na cama de Lily.

-No livro dos Contos de Fada...- disse apontando para o livro aberto em sua cama. Dá pra acreditar, estava aqui o tempo todo... Comigo...- falava Lily surpresa e com lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Mas como você nunca o encontrou?

-Eu nunca mais abri o livro depois que meu pai morreu, sei lá... Eu ficava triste, apenas abraçava o livro quando a saudade apertava... Mas hoje eu resolvi abrir e...- disse sacudindo o testamento mais uma vez.- Sabe o que isso significa?

-Você vai pra escola de aurores...- gritou a amiga correndo na direção dela e a abraçando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oi...

-Olá minha Cinderela.- sorriu James ao ver a garota parada ao seu lado, e puxando a namorada para um longo beijo.- Ah! Eu tenho que te devolver isso.- disse o garoto retirando algo do bolso, quando se separaram para recuperar o fôlego.

-O relógio do meu pai...- disse Lily surpresa quando James colocou o antigo relógio que ela havia derrubado na noite do baile em sua mão.- Eu achei que nunca mais iria vê-lo...- disse sorrindo abraçando o namorado e sendo beijada por ele em seguida.

-Ah, eu não te contei.- disse James passando o braço em torno da cintura da garota e andando com ela em direção aos jardins.- Falei com o meu pai... E ele aceitou que eu quero ser auror, pelo jeito você não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim...- sorriu o maroto.

-E quem disse que eu quero me livrar de você?- disse Lílian parando de andar encarando o namorado.

-Nunca pensei que eu pudesse ser tão feliz Lily...- disse com os lábios a milímetros dos dela.

-Eu também James...-sussurrou antes de se beijarem longamente.

_Bom e nós vivemos felizes para sempre... rsrsr... Brincadeira eu ainda estou no colégio, temos mais alguns meses pela frente antes de irmos para a escola de aurores, juntos... Não sei se vou namorar o James por muito tempo, nem se vamos nos casar, quanto mais viver juntos para sempre... Mas talvez juntos e felizes quase para sempre. Rsrsrs..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bom eu agradeço a todo mundo que teve a paciência de ler essa fic... Espero que tenham gostado... Porque eu adorei escreve-la... Foi muito legal... Ainda estou aprendendo... __E adorei as reviews que recebi... _

_Muito obrigado..._

_E pra quem gostou dessa eu postei uma nova..._

"_Nunca fui Beijada"_

_também da Lily e James..._

_Bjãoooo..._


End file.
